What's The Story Morning Glory
by ta-gra-agam-duit
Summary: AH BxE Like a series of one-shots, all taking place on the bus in the morning. Alternating POVs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or ideas contained within. No copyright infringement intended. This disclaimer applies for all chapters of this work.

BPOV:

Warmth makes you sleepy. That makes sense. Being warm is comforting, relaxing, and it reminds you of being tucked up in bed, safe and cosy.

I was freezing. So why was I falling asleep?

I was standing at the bus stop, like every morning, with a cold wind blowing in my face, bringing tears to my eyes. I fought another yawn and pulled my coat tighter around me.

It was the first day back at school after the Christmas holidays. The temperature hadn't risen yet. It was days like this that I questioned the wisdom of our school uniform. I struggled to keep my skirt covering my goose-bumped legs, and tried to pull my socks up higher.

This early in the morning, it was dark, which wasn't helping the sleepiness. Only a few street lamps lit the road. I couldn't wait for winter to end.

Finally, I saw the lights of the bus round the corner. The trusty 116. I'd been getting it for six years now. I recognised everyone who got it, and we all sat in the same seats every day.

I climbed aboard, eyelids drooping, and paid my fare. I greeted Mark, the bus driver, and then stumbled towards my seat. I could feel waves of heat coming from all the heaters on the bus and I felt sleepier than ever. My eyes were barely open, but a flash of bronze caught my attention.

My eyes shot open, and focused on the bronze mop of hair on the gorgeous guy in front of me. His hair was in complete disarray, and he had obviously just gotten out of bed. He had tired emerald eyes and perfect lips. His strong jaw line made me bite my lip.

I shook my head when I realised that I had been standing there in a daze. And then I realised that he was in my seat.

I hesitated, not knowing what to do. I hadn't had to pick a seat in years. And I didn't want to mess up the order by taking someone else's seat.

By now he had noticed me staring. He raised an eyebrow, and then cocked his head to the side slightly. I blushed. My god, he was good-looking.

He took his bag from the seat next to him and placed it on the floor, then moved closer to the window and looked outside. I was still hesitating. I couldn't decide whether or not to take the seat, but then the bus started off again with a lurch, making me fall onto the seat, and onto him.

He grabbed my arms, steadying me. I felt electricity crackle where he touched me and my heart rate sped up. I looked into his green eyes, which were very close to my brown ones. He looked at me with concern, and gently pushed me upright. I blushed furiously again; he had completely dazzled me and I had just been leaning over him, not even attempting to get up. He must think I'm a lunatic!

I took off my coat and sat down next to him. I crossed my arms and legs, and looked down, letting my brown hair shield me from him. I took out my MP3 player and listened to music for the rest of the journey.

I tried to keep myself from glancing at him, but I couldn't keep my mind off the Adonis sitting next to me. The last few times, I saw a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

A few stops before mine, outside an all-boys secondary school, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to him quickly and watched his perfect lips try to tell me something.

"Sorry?" I said, speaking far too loudly apparently.

He smiled and gestured to his ears. Then I got it. I still had my earphones in.

I yanked them out, my face looking more and more like a tomato. I could hear his voice now, low and musical, with a slight accent.

"Excuse me, this is my stop."

I swung my legs to the side to let him out. He brushed past me on the way, and I felt a tingle. He turned and looked as if he were about to say something, but then just smiled and walked away.

I scooted over to my usual seat, and tried not to think about its last occupant, but I knew I'd be wondering all day if he'd be here again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I stared out the window of the bus, watching the scenery of my new town go by. Or its outline anyway; it was still too dark to see much. I had just moved here, and this was my first day in a new school. It was an all-boys school, an idea which I was sceptical about. My father just told me that it was a great school, where the students got good grades. I was not convinced.

I wasn't sold on the new town either. There didn't seem to be anything to do here. I knew I would be bored in school, because I had covered most of the courses myself in my last school, so I would just be revising them here. My house was in the middle of nowhere, so until my piano arrived I would be bored there too. I knew nobody, and the temperature hadn't gone above 2'C while I'd been here. I definitely needed convincing.

I pulled on the tie of my uniform, and ran my hand through my hair, uncomfortable.

We went around a corner and I could see the next stop. There was a girl about my age standing at it. She was huddling against the cold. She struggled with her skirt as the wind blew. It reminded me of the famous picture of Marilyn Monroe, her dress blowing up as she stood over a subway grate. I chuckled at the comparison.

She climbed aboard and paid the fare, exchanging a few words with the bus driver. I liked that. So many people ignore drivers, busboys and workers like that. Her voice was soft, with a cute accent.

I looked out the window again, and tried to clear my head of those thoughts. It was far too early in the morning for that.

I looked back in a few moments though, when I realised that she still hadn't sat down. In fact, she was standing in the aisle staring at me with a bewildered expression on her face. I wondered what the problem was. I cocked my head to the side and gave her a quizzical look.

To my surprise, she blushed, which just added to my confusion. I decided that perhaps she wanted to sit down so I moved my bag to the floor next to me. I moved further into the seat and looked away, giving her the option to sit down or walk away.

The bus moved off and from the corner of my eye, I saw her fall forward. I turned and grabbed her, holding her in place until I knew she wouldn't fall again. I was puzzle by the electric shock I got when I touched her, but forgot it when I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. I frowned slightly when I noticed the dark bags under them; she looked exhausted. I realised I had been holding her for too long, so I carefully pushed her away.

She blushed again, and I smiled. It was very cute. I watched as she removed her coat and sat down next to me. I was glad she hadn't gone to sit somewhere else, but I wasn't sure why.

I glanced over at her and saw that she was completely closed off. She had crossed her arms and legs and her soft brown hair hung between us, hiding her face. Clearly, she wasn't intending to talk to me. I was disappointed, but again, I didn't know why. I had only seen her for the first time ten minutes ago for goodness' sake!

I was proved right when she took out an MP3 player and started listening to music loud enough that I could hear it. At least she had good taste in music.

I tried to keep my mind off her for the rest of the journey, but it was difficult when I could see her sneaking glances at me every few minutes. It made me smile to think that she was as curious about me as I was about her.

Eventually, I saw a sign for my new school, and knew that my stop was next. I grabbed my bag and said,

"Excuse me."

I got no response.

"Pardon me, I need to get by you," I tried. Then I recalled the music. I tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped slightly, turning toward me.

"I'm sorry to disturb you…"

"Sorry?" she shouted at me. I winced slightly and gestured to remind her that she had earphones in. She took them out quickly, blushing. I was becoming quite partial to that blush.

"Excuse me, this is my stop," I said, before getting up and moving past her. I felt the electricity again as my legs brushed hers, and, reflexively, I turned to ask her about it. Did she feel it too? Then I thought about how crazy that would make me seem, and I just smiled at her and walked away.

I got off the bus; still thinking about her, as I knew I would be all day. Maybe there was something interesting about this town after all.

A.N.: I think that this is the last time that I'll give the two different POVs of the same day; it just gets a bit repetitive I find. Just for the first day, it's good to get the two perspectives.


End file.
